The present invention relates to a differential apparatus for controlling differential between both left- and right-hand axles of a car or vehicle.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. HEI 3-68634 discloses a differential apparatus which is provided with a differential limiting mechanism. The differential limiting mechanism is arranged such that a main clutch is engaged by a thrust force of a cam which receives a differential torque through a pilot clutch, to limit differential rotation of a differential mechanism. The differential mechanism is of the planetary gear type in which a pinion carrier is formed integrally with a hub connected to an axle through spline, and serves as an urging element of the main clutch due to cam thrust force.
Methods of canceling out a centrifugal force of a vehicle body when the vehicle is turned and a thrust force generated on the axle due to the centrifugal force with each other include a method of executing the cancellation between the axle and the vehicle body and, in addition thereto, a method of axially positioning the axle and the hub, and the hub and a differential case in case of the above-described prior art, for example, to execute the cancellation within the differential apparatus.
However, the arrangement in which the hub and the pinion carrier are integrated with each other as is in the prior art has the following disadvantages. That is, the pinion carrier is fixed to the axle so that the differential limiting function is made inoperative. Further, if the thrust of the axle is not stopped, the thrust force is inputted to the main clutch and the cam. An inconvenient differential limiting force is generated due to the thrust force applied to the main clutch. Thus, accurate control of the differential limiting force is affected by the thrust force applied to the cam.